Augmented reality (referred to as AR) technology is a new interactive technology developed on the basis of virtual reality technology. Referring to FIG. 1, AR applies virtual reality information to the real world by means of visualization technology, which superimposes virtual reality information that cannot be obtained in the real world on the screen for the real world directly, and thus allows users to interact with augmented reality application, and expands the user's perception of the real world. AR has been used in various applications, such as entertainment, video games, sports and mobile applications.
There are several ways to accomplish AR as follows:
1) determining the geographic location, orientation and tilt angle of a user terminal through the Global Positioning System (GPS), a geomagnetic sensor and an acceleration sensor, followed by obtaining relevant information upon determined geographic location, and displaying the same with overlay.2) pre-saving information of marker images, followed by seeking and identifying the marker image in the current image by image recognition technology, and then superimposing relevant information on the marker image.3) analyzing photographic images to identify scenes, objects and space, followed by superimposing relevant information.
Among the mentioned ways, the way of achieving the overlay of information by identifying marker is used widely and increasingly. Such way is able to add a virtual 3D object by identifying marker in real image with a camera, resulting in visual effects in combination with artificiality and reality.
However, there is a desire to further strengthen the interaction between a virtual entity and a real entity.